


Как Стив и Баки рейтинг повышали

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Swearing, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Баки жестоко ошибался, считая, что сможет жить тихой и спокойной жизнью в Ваканде, ведь грядет битва. И какая!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Как Стив и Баки рейтинг повышали

Закатное солнце садилось в джунгли, заливая мягким золотистым светом шелестящие кроны экзотических деревьев. Теплый ветерок трепал Баки волосы, пытался сорвать с плеча пеструю накидку. Баки любовался закатом, и в голове у него текли неспешные мирные мысли. О том, что завтра нужно проверить, хорошо ли доится новая коза, выменянная на два мешка зерна, о том, что южная стена хижины прохудилась и надо бы обмазать ее слоем свежей глины, о том, что…

– Баки.

Баки обернулся. Сзади стоял Стив и держал перед собой продолговатый футляр. Закат сразу потемнел, а все ленивые теплые мысли вспыхнули и рассыпались пеплом. Глупец. Неужели он вправду надеялся, что сможет сбежать от своей судьбы и зажить мирной жизнью?

Баки тяжело вздохнул и развернулся к Стиву.

– Где битва?

– Не где, а какая, – Стив распахнул футляр. – Зимняя фандомная.

Баки заглянул в футляр. Внутри на шелковой подкладке лежали две ярко-желтые анальные пробки в виде бананов и наручники с голубым мехом.

* * *

Баки окинул взглядом поле боя. Оно оказалось необычайно компактным: просторная комната в нейтральных цветах и с голыми стенами, скудную обстановку которой составляла лишь гигантская кровать, накрытая черной шелковой простыней. На простыне своей белизной резко выделялась внушительная стопка бумаги. Рядом со стопкой стоял давешний футляр. Из-под потолка за происходящим пристально наблюдал глазок камеры.

– _Они_ , – Стив бровью указал в сторону камеры, – закрыли низкорейтинговую  
выкладку, но рейтинговых работ не хватает, выкладка завтра, а верстать ее надо  
было еще вчера, поэтому нам срочно нужно поднять рейтинг.

Баки уселся на край кровати и взял из стопки первый листок с заголовком, набранным крупными красными буквами: «Рейтинг на ФБ-2021». Стив осторожно пристроился рядом, и они углубились в чтение.

Правила оказались такими увлекательными, что из своеобразного читательского транса Баки вырвали только странный вкус на языке и смешок Стива:

– О да, Бак, ты уже движешься в правильном направлении!

Баки обнаружил, что машинально выудил из чехла одну из пробок и потянул ее кончик в рот.

– Хотя нет, в неправильном, – веселился Стив. – Ее надо как раз с другой стороны.

– Иди ты, – Баки прицельно бросил пробку обратно в чехол. – Я перепутал ее с бананом. Ты меня сюда сорвал, так я даже поужинать не успел.

Стив посерьезнел и тяжело вздохнул.

– Пока рейтинг не поднимем, не видать нам ужина.

– Ну почему, – рассеянно пробормотал Баки. – Есть же фудпорн… Взбитыми сливками, правда, не наешься, но хоть какая-то еда. А банан можно засунуть в…

Стив промолчал. На него нахлынули странные воспоминания. Вроде его, а вроде и не его. Как раз про бананы и взбитые сливки. Странно. По идее, это Баки положено страдать провалами в памяти.

Они без помех дочитали «Правила ФБ-2021» и задумались.

– Давай начнем с чего-нибудь попроще, – наконец встряхнулся Стив, здраво рассудив, что задумчивость – не минет: какой бы глубокой она ни была, к вожделенному высокому рейтингу их не приведет. – С того же мата, например. Вот сейчас… Сейчас… О, – он набрал побольше воздуха и на одном дыхании выдал: – Хуевая Клара у пиздатого Карла на ебаный хуй украла кораллы, а пиздатый Карл у ебаной Клары с какого-то хуя украл, блядь, кларнет.

– Супер, – сказал Баки, хотя, судя по тону, красноречие Стива его не очень впечатлило. – А ты сможешь так разговаривать больше десяти процентов… эээ… текста?

– Текст длинный? – уточнил слегка покрасневший Стив. – Не уверен.

– Чем больше мы будем болтать не по делу, тем длиннее текст, – рассудил Баки. – Поэтому да, текст получится длинный.

– Тогда точно не смогу, – приуныл Стив.

– Сюда бы Рамлоу, – мечтательно протянул Баки. – Он бы рассказал, как кормил птичек в Центральном парке, и живо закрыл бы всю рейтинговую выкладку.

– Рамлоу кормит птиц в Центральном парке? – удивился Стив.

– Иногда. Хорошо, что там не попугаи живут, а то после пары визитов Рамлоу туда перестали бы пускать детей.

– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – Стив мотнул головой. – Мы снова отвлекаемся. Так, мат мимо. Идем дальше. Рейтинг можно поднять подробным описанием жестокости и насилия.

Баки в поисках вдохновения посмотрел на стену. На стене, секунду назад совершенно пустой, появилась внушительная коллекция холодного оружия разных эпох и парочка пыточных инструментов. На самом видном месте висели ритуальные кинжалы для сэппуку.

– Так, я не понял. Они намекают, что мы должны вспороть животы на камеру?

– Это, конечно, без сомнения NC-17, – поджал губы Стив. – Но смерть главных героев как таковая рейтинг не поднимает, поэтому нет никакой нужды вспарывать животы именно себе.

– Можно позвать Рамлоу и жестоко его расчленить. Знаешь, как… – Баки сделал неопределенный жест. – Кровь, кишки, распидорасило. Рас-пи-до-ра-си-ло! – громко и четко повторил он, глянув в сторону камеры. – Слышите? Я сказал плохое слово.

– Уже забыл? Это не считается, – Стив махнул листком. – Считаются только «хуй», «пизда», «блядь», «ебать» и производные. Слу-у-ушай, – с надеждой протянул он, – а если мы сядем и будем хором читать эти слова вслух, скажем, два часа?

Баки решительно мотнул головой:

– Это было бы слишком просто.

Стена снова сделалась девственно чистой, а Стив и Баки принялись думать дальше.

– Надо раздеться, – сказал Баки.

Они разделись.

– И встать лицом к камере, потому что обнаженные ягодицы рейтингом не считаются.

Они повернулись к камере. Шли минуты. Стив и Баки смотрели в камеру, камера смотрела на Стива и Баки. Судя по отсутствию эмоций в единственном глазу, увиденное ее не впечатлило.

Не выдержав, Баки потянулся за «Правилами» и еще раз перечитал нужный пункт.

– Мы идиоты, – он хлопнул себя по лбу. – Обнаженные неэрегированные члены тоже не считаются. Подрочи мне.

– Эй, а почему я тебе?

– Ну, давай я тебе. Или мы друг другу. Или каждый себе. Или…

– Погоди, – Стив выхватил у него из руки листок. – Тут же еще были эти… Как их… Пикантные штучки.

Они так активно читали, что нужное слово слегка затерлось.

– Ки… ки, – хмыкнул Стив.

– Киски?

– Точно не они, у нас тут женщин нет, – Стив немного подумал и добавил: – А зоофилия запрещена.

– Кирки? Кишки? – продолжал сыпать вариантами Баки.

Стив содрогнулся.

– Сэппуку мы вроде отмели, а гуро ничем не лучше.

Гуро. Баки повторил слово про себя и посмотрел на Стива с уважением. После чего перелистал «Правила» и обнаружил искомый термин в целом виде.

– Кинки!

Они почитали. Потом погуглили. Список кинков весьма впечатлял. В первую очередь количеством пунктов.

– Так ты уже готовый кинк, – сказал Стив через полчаса, когда они дошли до буквы «Б». – Руку сними, и будет А-Ампутация.

– Вдруг это недостаточно кинково? – заупрямился Баки. – Попадем в пограничные тексты, а там неизвестно, что оргии решат.

– Оргии? – недоуменно нахмурился Стив.

– Орги, – исправился Баки. – Здесь автокоррект даже на речь работает и как-то криво.

На то, чтобы расправиться со всем списком, ушло три часа. Это если быстро-быстро скользить взглядом и пропускать незнакомые слова.

– Нафиг, – решительно сказал Стив. – Ложись.

Баки пожал плечами и завалился на скользкую прохладную простыню. Стив встал у его ног, поднапрягся и… отрастил тентакли.

Пухлые, розовые и похожие на клубничное суфле.

Баки ткнул в одно из них пальцем ноги и расстроился.

– Ну куда это годится? Они должны быть сексуальными.

– Сейчас все будет, – сосредоточенно пробормотал Стив.

Через пару секунд натужного пыхтения тентакли истончились и вытянулись. Теперь они стали черными, хищными, истекающими смазкой с афродизиаком и расписанными светящимися изображениями всех шестидесяти четырех позиций из «Камасутры» в виде миниатюр монгольской живописи.

Баки сел, пригляделся и ржал добрых пять минут не переставая.

– Видно, ничего не поделаешь, – вздохнул Стив, втянув тентакли. – Нам надо трахнуться.

И они трахнулись.

– Стоп-стоп-стоп, фигня какая-то, – воскликнул Баки. – Это едва на PG-13 потянет! Надо трахнуться подробнее.

Стив взял его за лодыжки и заставил согнуть ноги, едва не сложив пополам. Баки схватил его за уши и втянул в страстный поцелуй, а потом, отстранившись, подхватил себя под колени. Стив растянул его сначала одним смазанным пальцем, потом двумя, а на третьем пальце Баки принялся стонать в голос и подаваться навстречу. Стив выдавил щедрую порцию любриканта на ладонь, смазал свой член, который уже полностью затвердел, порозовел от прилившей крови и чуть изогнулся к животу, и, придерживая его, медленно вошел. Внутри Баки был сухой, тесный и горячий. Стив принялся двигаться – сначала осторожно, потом, когда Баки расслабился, жестко и размашисто. Он выходил почти целиком, оставляя внутри одну только головку, а затем вбивался внутрь с такой силой, что Баки проезжался спиной по простыне. Его волосы разметались по белоснежной подушке…

– Тут… нет… подушки… – выдохнул Баки в три приема.

– Зат… кнись… – выдохнул Стив в два приема.

…Его волосы разметались по белоснежной подушке, искаженное удовольствием лицо покраснело, прижмуренные глаза влажно блестели. Он подмахивал в такт, но вскоре его движения сделались беспорядочными. По сокращению и дрожи внутренних мышц Стив понял, что он уже близко.

– Давай… Бак… – с трудом выговорил он. – Кончи… для меня.

И Баки, словно он дожидался именно этого приказа, кончил с громким воплем.

И вопль этот был:

– Блин! Штамп на штампе!

– Ты должен был выкрикнуть мое имя, – укорил его Стив.

– Еще один штамп.

– Да какая разница? – Стив вынул член и машинально обтер забрызганный живот Баки шестой страницей «Правил» («Визуал высокого рейтинга: от R до NC-17 и выше»). – Главное, что с подробностями. Кстати, я еще не кончил, – он махнул на свой по-прежнему стоящий член.

– Давай закрепим рейтинг, – предложил Баки. – Я тебе отсосу. С подробностями.

– И вот еще, – сказал Стив. – Для верности.

На нем внезапно появился белый атласный корсет. Предусмотрительно не слишком туго зашнурованный.

– Это зачем?

– Помнишь, там было написано про волосатого мужика в атласном корсете? – Стив задумчиво перевел взгляд с себя на Баки. – Хотя лучше надеть его на тебя.

Баки вскинул бровь:

– Хочешь сказать, я волосатее?

– Не факт, – уступил Стив. – Просто у тебя волосы темные, а у меня светлые. _Оттуда_ , – он ткнул большим пальцем через плечо в сторону камеры, – могут и  
не разглядеть.

– Логично, – был вынужден признать Баки.

Корсет исчез со Стива и возник на Баки. И Баки отсосал Стиву.

Без подробностей. Зато в белом атласном корсете.

Камера удовлетворенно моргнула и втянулась в стену. Рейтинг был успешно поднят.

* * *

Закатное солнце садилось в джунгли, заливая мягким золотистым светом шелестящие кроны экзотических деревьев. Теплый ветерок трепал Баки волосы, пытался сорвать с плеча пеструю накидку. Баки любовался закатом, и в голове у него текли неспешные мирные мысли.

– Хорошо, скажи? – спросил он у Стива.

– Да.

– И главное, никаких битв.

– Да.

Что-то в его тоне показалось Баки странным. Он повернулся и впился в Стива взглядом.

– Что ты от меня скрываешь, Роджерс?

– Нет, ничего! Я просто… просто… – наконец Стив сдался и виновато улыбнулся. – Ты… это, Бак, особо не расслабляйся. Скоро летняя фандомная битва начнется.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
